


Meet me in London

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Internet friendship, M/M, Normal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Simon meets Baz online and they become best friends.





	Meet me in London

I met Baz three years ago on tumblr. One day I saw an edit of his on my dash and I went to check his blog. The guy made black and white aesthetics that looked awesome in a dark sort of way. So I started to follow him. After he reblogged a video of a guy playing violin, I decided to send him a message.

Dragonwings61: for a disturbed guy, you really have an interesting choice in music

Disturbed-pitch: So because I’m disturbed you feel like I’m not allowed to like classical music?

Dragonwings61: Shit sorry didn’t mean it like that.

Dragonwings61: What I meant to say was

Dragonwings61: I’ve never really heard classic music before but I really liked the song :)

Disturbed-pitch: It’s one of my favourites, you should try to listen to more :)

It started there and we haven’t stopped talking since. We became so close that last year I really wanted to see what he looked like. He’d become my best friend and I  wanted to see his face.

Dragonwings61: Baaaaz

Dragonwings61: I wanna ask you something

Disturbed-pitch: Hey. What is it?

Dragonwings61: I’ve been thinking about this a lot

Dragonwings61: And I really don’t want you to freak out ok?

Disturbed-pitch: Go on.

Dragonwings61: I just

Dragonwings61: I really wanna see what you look like

Dragonwings61: pls don’t freak out, If you’re not comfortable with this pls forget I ever asked

Disturbed-pitch: It’s fine Simon… I thought about it myself quite a few times lately.

Dragonwings61: Ohhh

Dragonwings61: so is that a yes?

Disturbed-pitch: Yes I’d like to see your stupid face too :)

Dragonwings61: I bet your face looks more stupid than mine

Disturbed-pitch: We shall see

We exchanged photos and one day, I was having trouble with my homework--I’d never cared for math--and he wanted to help me out so we skyped. And I’m glad we did. Baz is beautiful. He rolls his eyes a lot at me and fucking sneers but… I just really like looking at him. I like Baz a lot.

After that we became even closer. We talked almost everyday, first only for a few minutes then for hours on end. We would just turn skype on and do our own thing, like studying, or reading. Baz even played violin a few times for me to see and it was so fucking beautiful. Everything he does is perfect.

Now it’s the end of the summer and I’m going to university in a few days. I haven’t figured out what I want to major in but I’ll try a few different classes and see what sticks.

I told Baz my plan of moving to London months ago--I live in Manchester and Baz leaves in Hampshire--and he hasn’t said a word as to where he’s going. I’d love to meet him one day… I’ve just never had the courage to ask him. But I really want to touch him, make sure he’s real. I mean, of course he’s real, but I’ve never seen him outside of my screen before.

I’m at my laptop scrolling through tumblr when Baz asks to skype. I accept.

“Hey.”

“Hey Baz.” I smile at him. I’m always happy to see him.

“Listen… I’ve been meaning to tell you something for awhile.”

I stare at him through the screen. Why is he nervous? He’s making me feel nervous “Okay.”

“I just...” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair “You know that I’m going to university.”

I look at him expectantly. Is he finally telling me where he’s going? It’s not like him to keep things a secret; not from me anyway.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything but--” he continues, and he’s blushing right now and I feel like blushing myself just by the way he’s looking at me. “I’m going to London.”

“What?” Wait, what? Did he really just say--

“London. I’m going to fucking London, Simon.”

“Why?” I ask stupidly. But I start grinning at him like an idiot. We’re going to be in the same city. Fuck, I’m gonna be able to hang out with him and actually see his face.

“Well there’s a really good school there… Besides, there’s someone I was really hoping to meet in person.” I feel my cheeks burning as he says this.

Holy shit this is really happening. I’m going to finally meet Baz. “When are you moving to London?”

“I’m already here. I just arrived at my aunt’s flat a few hours ago.” Then he grabs his laptop and turns it around so that I can see his new room.

“Baz?” I call him, and he puts his laptop on the desk again.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna be in London in a few days.”

“I know--”

“Let’s meet?” I say unsure, interrupting him.

“I’d like that.” he tells me, half smiling.

And there’s nothing to lose now, so I might as well try my luck. “As in, a date.”

“Oh?” He looks surprised.

“Is that cool?”

“Fuck, of course it is, Simon.”

***

We agreed to meet at Kings Cross, Baz said he would pick me up when I arrived (everything that I own fits into a bag) and then we would go on our date. I can’t believe this is happening, that he actually said yes to go out with me.

I’ve been so nervous the last couple of days because of this, of finally going to meet him. But as the train arrives at the station and I exit the platform all that anxiety melts away when I notice him staring right at me.

Once I reach him I let my bag drop to the floor. I put my arms around him to pull him closer into a tight hug and he does the same. He feels so good this close to me, and smells incredible, I don’t know how to describe it other than that he smells posh and it really fits him.

“Baz.” I say, grinning into his neck. I still can’t believe that he’s actually here in front of me.

“Hello, Simon,” he says, and it's muffled by my hair. He holds me tight against him longer than necessary before letting me go.

When I step back all I can focus on are his lips. They were so close to mine. And I just really want to kiss him.

I put my hand on his neck and make slow movements with my thumb. “I want to kiss you...” I start,“but we haven’t even been on a date yet.” That gets me a eye roll from him.

“We’re not exactly strangers,” he says, leaning into me.

He’s so close now; if I just leaned a bit forward, we’d be kissing. “I know, but I still want to take you on a--”

And then _he_ kisses _me._

 


End file.
